


Lyme 2.0

by amoama



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: They return to Lyme in the summer.For the prompt, "lime". (ha)





	Lyme 2.0

They return to Lyme in the summer. 

They talk fondly together about those details that are only interesting to the two involved, the intricacies of when and where and how they began to learn the way back to one another. 

Frederick tells her, and she delights to hear it, that it was at Lyme when he finally understood how she always put the needs of her family before her own. And here, at Lyme, he began to believe that it was this, and not her lack of feeling, that led to their separation, to believe, too, that Anne was constant.


End file.
